


夢的國度

by Oceane_trisha



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Imaginary Future Republic, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceane_trisha/pseuds/Oceane_trisha
Summary: 安灼拉不斷的做夢，夢見一個幾百年前的世界。
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Enjolras & Les Amis de l'ABC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 寫在前頭:  
> 『我鄙視這個構成了我、正在向你說話的塵埃。我們能迫害殺死這個塵埃，但我絕對不會讓人奪走這個天地賦予我的獨立生命。』--聖鞠斯特 <共和國制度:序言>  
> 226年前的今天，是熱月十日，是那個寫下上面那段話的年輕人生命的最後一天。說是未來共和AU或者是美德共和AU，我個人更想叫他神殿AU，基本背景你可以當作是一個高度完成的"準烏托邦”共和國，而裡面附贈小聖在<共和國制度>裡，或許有點天馬行空的關於每個人滿21歲要到神殿宣是誰是他朋友的構想(原文不專業翻譯，附註於作者後記之後)。

舊西元曆2293年，人們在地球上建立了一個沒有他者的共和國，繼承著人類歷史上自由、平等、博愛等等理想，共和憲法以美德與自然為本，創造了一個自由和諧的社會，並改記年為新共和元年。  
共和五年雨月20日，這個日期沒什麼特別，就只是又一個祥和的一天。  
窗外大雪紛飛著，雖然叫著雨月，而且都快要月底了，卻仍是「名不符實」地幾乎天天下著雪。才清晨一大早、繆尚咖啡館方才開張，它的一隅便有一群年輕人三三兩兩的邊喝著咖啡，邊談論著手上報紙的內容。在他們之中，一個特別顯眼的金髮年輕人，佔據了一張靠窗的桌、埋首在一堆文件中奮筆疾書。而在他身旁，另一個相比超微矮壯一點的棕髮青年，帶著眼鏡靠在窗沿，一邊愜意地喝著紅茶，一邊讀著墨跡都還沒乾的草稿。  
顯然已經吃完的空杯盤和被翻過的早報一起被小心地放在不會擋到的桌邊，幾本被當成參考資料的書和大疊的文件攤在整張桌上，年輕人交叉比對著各種報告跟資料，有時也跟身旁的友人交換看法，然後慎重的在紙上寫下最後的分析和意見。  
「安琪，你這是怎麼了?」當棕髮青年這麼開口的時候，他金髮的友人正伸手按著太陽穴。  
「呃，抱歉，公白飛，我昨晚睡得不是很好。」安灼拉抬起頭，一手按著頭，一手伸手要從公白飛手裡接過被圈改了許多地方的稿。  
「你這太明顯了，你每次精神不濟就會開始大小寫亂來。」被稱作公白飛的青年揮了揮手裡的稿，「不過，倒也很少看你嚴重成這樣，怎麼啦?我們手上的法案雖然重要，倒也沒有急到要那麼拚著熬夜完成呀。」  
安灼拉正要回答，一個爽朗的聲音插了進來。「飛兒，我聽到了，我們有史以來最年輕的議員閣下又不睡覺、超時工作了嗎?」一個打著時髦領結的青年，端著小蛋糕，像隻神采奕奕的貓般湊了過來。  
公白飛嘆了一口氣，「古費拉克，說到不睡覺你也差不多，今天臨晨兩點才回來，你們知道科學證明睡眠對於腦細胞跟代謝廢物的重要性嗎?那不是每周十天中大補眠一天便補得回來的事。」  
「那不一樣，議會開會該報告或是辯論要做，晚上舞會跑趴也還是要做的，而且我看安琪根本連一天都沒有要補，當他是太陽自己會產能，連個咖啡因都不用就還是很有精神。」  
「顯然現在沒有。」  
「是沒有。」古費拉克贊同道，「太陽上任快一年就因為醒著太久、燒光了要變成百矮星了嗎?」  
「沒有，」安灼拉抗議，「我昨天沒有特別晚睡，大概兩點吧(說到這公白飛挑起了一隻眉)，就只是不停地作夢。最近好幾天都這樣。」  
「嗯?怎麼啦，又夢到我在嘲笑八磅砲閣下咳嗽了嗎?」  
「不是那個，這幾天是另一個夢。」  
公白飛和古費拉克交換了一個眼神，各自拉了張椅子坐下。  
「什麼樣的夢呢?」公白飛溫和的問道。  
「很多，都是碎片，但似乎總是同一個人。看身形應該是個跟我們都差不多年紀的年輕人，我可以很清楚看到他一舉一動、聽到他的聲音，但卻總看不清楚他的頭部，好像不見了一樣。」  
安灼拉皺了皺眉，又繼續說道，「場景看起來應該跟我之前總是夢到我們所在的地方一樣，應該是幾百年前的法國，但是各種環境、衣著等等跡象看來，似乎年代又更早一點點。夢裡的那個人應該是個議員或者政府裡的要員，我看到他的時候他幾乎都在行動著，報告、演說、寫稿、批文件等等等，不論是在辦公室還是戰地都是。」  
「跟咱安琪一樣是個工作狂呢。」古費拉克津津有味地把一口蛋糕塞進嘴裡，一邊用手肘碰了碰公白飛，「飛兒，我覺得我們有必要禁止安琪睡前還碰太多工作，連夢裡的人都瘋狂在工作，這樣到底要怎麼休息。」  
安灼拉笑了笑，算是默認了，然後又繼續說道，「或許吧，我也不知道，或許因為這東西讓我一直想著議會吧。」安灼拉向桌上的一堆草稿比了個手勢，「就只是太真了。真到好像是真實發生過的事一般，好像跟那個我們在巴黎的那個夢一般一直想告訴我甚麼似的。」  
「例如讓你去偷看偷抄他寫的議案甚麼的。欸，別這樣，我要說這搞不好是難得的第一手史料文獻耶。」  
「如果你想的話，我們可以去圖書館找點資料，雖然說像上次的也只能猜測大約是舊西元曆1832六月的起義，而找不到拿個跟我們政黨名字相同的團體的史料，但去找找或許能知道一些甚麼，也許不是無益的。」  
對比古費拉克的提議，公白飛的似乎相對有建設性許多，不過安灼拉還是搖了搖頭。「先不用了，你們手上也有很多案子跟文件要處理，沒必要為了我做個夢去多費力氣。古費拉克，雖然我猜很多議員也準備了，但對於前天那個提倡用XY染色體當能力篩選的依據的反駁意見書你寫了嗎?」  
「安灼拉，我說過我進辦公室前不碰公務的，我可不像飛兒那麼好心邊吃早餐還邊跟你一起校稿。不過，寫了，你也太小看我，這種以為他能好好藏著危險的小爪子，但其實一百年前就被反駁到爛的東西，花我不到半小時就處理好了，反正下午開會能用，你要想看等等我可以給你先看。」  
「不用，我相信你。」  
「不考慮一下嗎，受歡迎的古費拉克議員的文字搶先看呦。」  
「你是想跟安琪炫耀你又在裡面塞了多少有趣的雙關語吧。」公白飛一秒戳破古費拉克的意圖。  
「飛兒，我跟你說，在政治上，雙關語是嚴肅的。而且這種復古沒挑戰性的東西，我不自己找點樂趣，我都不知道他存在的意義是甚麼。」  
「人總是能提出自己的意見的，不論多不合主流。」安灼拉聳了聳肩，嚴肅的應到。  
「是是，我知道你會這麼說，我只是開個玩笑。好啦，兩位公民們，為了避免安灼拉議員又試圖誘惑我違反原則，我差不多收收去議院啦。喔對了，安琪，為了避免你滿到溢出來的行事曆沒寫到，記得先把下周一空出來喔。」  
「風月一日，」安灼拉皺了皺眉，「我沒忘。」  
「沒忘就好啦，我怕某個滿腦子進步的大忙人，連自己今年已經滿21歲都忘了。」古費拉克笑著抓起了帽子。21歲對新共和來說是一個重要的歲數，擴大了舊社會婚姻制度的相互權益與保護的觀念，自21歲開始，人們應當在風月在神殿與朋友共同宣誓，而這個動作伴隨的是相應的權利義務，包含死後財產分配、緊急狀態下幫忙簽屬醫療同意書等等，而這個宣誓每年一更，讓人們更好規劃自己的生命，如果分岐也好聚好散。  
古費拉克像隻精力過剩的動物，一溜煙的跑了，安灼拉也就和公白飛回到了最原始在討論的那份稿件之上，夢的事也就被安灼拉用精神的強制力擱一邊了。


	2. Chapter 2

兩天後，當安灼拉正從一場協商出來時，被熱安攔了下來。  
熱安笑著把一本精裝書往他塞了過來。  
「這是?」安灼拉低頭看著熱安手裡的書問道。那是一本黑皮燙金的書，書名簡簡單單的印著一個名字，很顯然地是一本人物傳記，而那名字，不知為何讓他有種老朋友般的熟悉感。  
「有時間可以翻翻。我早上不是傳了封簡訊問你一些東西嗎?那時公白飛有個會議取消了，就問我要不要跟他去趟圖書館，他有些在意的東西想查。據我們猜測，他可能是你夢裡的人。」  
安灼拉有點不知道怎麼反應的看了熱安，又看了看書，喃喃的念了出書的主人翁的名字。  
「對，很有趣的人呢，我還翻了他遺留下來的一些殘稿，他還可以說是我們這個友誼神殿制的構想和做為代表的誓詞緣起呢。而且，我知道你都不注意流言不知道，但你演講的神態被一些人形容很像這位大天使喔。他自己取的名字，還跟你的一樣，某種程度上來說也是一種緣份吧——有緣到可以找上你的那種。」  
完全沒想到公白飛還是去查了，安灼拉看著意料之外出現的答案，「謝謝，還讓你們忙這一趟。」  
熱安眨了眨眼，直接把書放在了安灼拉抱著的一堆文件夾上。「有時間可以看看，別老埋在公文跟社會學書籍裡，沒叫你看詩集或者休閒小說，看個人物傳記不為過吧。」  
然而事實是，安灼拉的確馬上又被各種卷宗、會議等等等的吞掉了，不是他不在意，或者對朋友的「多此一舉」無動於衷，書其實一直被他放在公事包裡隨身帶著，但他總找不到時間說服自己停下來拿出來看一下，事實上，這幾天下來，安灼拉似乎反而比原先更加拼命工作了。  
夢境仍然持續的困擾著他，每當他入夢，他就會看到那個人，和許許多多與他交錯的事件。他看到他在台上演說，然後被台下的掌聲簇擁；他看到他和幾位同事埋頭苦幹著討論、草擬著一部憲法；他看到他在大雪中行走、看到他和友人兼同事討論著如何幫兵士弄到物資、看到他看著三申五令還再犯人一個個被軍法槍決；他看著他拿著一份在安灼拉看起來十分不可靠但代表著委員會集體意志的報告書，為了直接和被指控的人對質而和同事吵了起來…  
那是一個輝煌又恐怖的年代的碎片，人們一邊滿懷興奮地構築新的夢想、一邊努力地跟內憂外患和種種問題造成的滅頂風險抗爭。不論安灼拉忙得多累，各種畫面總在他睡著後出現，而每次夢的結尾，總會跳到同樣不詳的畫面。  
在那個結尾是安灼拉唯一會見到那個人沒有在做著甚麼工作的時候。在夢裡，他靜靜站在一個牢房裡，像幽魂一般看著陰暗空間裡的兩個人:其中一個手足無措的看著另一位在劇烈的痛苦中掙扎、然後漸漸失去了動靜。然後一轉眼，整個畫面變了，他變成站在街道上，但人群似乎看不到他。景象劇烈閃動著，混亂無序、飢餓、死亡、正逐漸靠近收攏的武力和專權。而他就這樣站在那，幾次忍不住向前伸手，然後在空中頓住、握拳、放下。雖然安灼拉完全看不到他的臉，但不知為何，安灼拉很確定他淚流滿面。  
這莫名地讓安灼拉感到有些焦慮。雖然他還是在做著他一直以來都在做的事，但看著桌上的各式文件、看著身旁的友人，似乎都有個聲音催著他，要更快、更奮力向前。  
拿到書的第二天夜裡——或者該說第三天清晨——仍在修改文稿的安灼拉被敲門聲嚇了一跳。  
臥房門外是隱約帶著點怒氣的公白飛。  
「安琪，我想我不該干涉你的作息，但你這幾天到底怎麼了?」很顯然不論是安灼拉這幾天的狀態、還是持續通宵寫作都沒有逃過作息理論上很正常的公白飛眼裡，「以前，你還知道節制。我以為你同意如果我們打算要做些甚麼，保持身體狀況跟精神的充足也很重要。你這樣下去，作為有醫學背景的人，我覺得我要幫你開處方了。」  
「抱歉，我只是一直想著剛好把這段完成，沒有注意到時間。」  
「有別的事困擾著你，那天在尚謬我就說過了，這篇草案雖然當然重要的越快通過越好，但從來沒有特別的急迫性。而且，你以前也沒有對一些事情堅持到這種程度過，早上為了議事規則正確的問題差點跟人直接吵起來實在不像你。有別的事。你願意說說嗎?還是那個夢嗎?」  
安灼拉愣了兩秒，事實上他倒也沒真的特別這樣想過，不斷做夢固然干擾睡眠，但是那是夢尚且談不上是個會讓人嚇醒的極端噩夢，而醒著的時候，安灼拉在專注下總是把其他任何東西壓腦海一旁，也並沒有特別被甚麼畫面不斷浮現困擾過。然而想了想，安灼拉還是默默的把夢境和那個結尾告訴的公白飛。聽完後公白飛嘆了口氣，「前兩天熱安幫我拿回來的書，你還沒看對吧。」  
安灼拉點了點頭。  
「你先看看吧，看完要決定甚麼再說。不過不是現在，睡覺，你明天連三個會加一場演說、一場報告，而且那個報告古費需要你支援。」公白飛關心的眼裡沒有妥協兩個字，完全也知道對方說的有理的安灼拉又點了點頭，開口跟公白飛再三保證他馬上收拾完睡。也很怕反倒讓友人睡眠不足的安灼拉，和公白飛互道實際上根本應該是早安的晚安、然後把人送出了房門。  
隔天早上，仍舊是一大早起來的安灼拉難得不是早餐配早報和公文，反而端著那本黑皮的精裝書在看。安灼拉很少看傳記，比起人物，他更有興趣的是整個歷史架構的演變，還有在這些社會變化中，有多少能汲取作為當今社會的借鏡或養分。但出乎意料的，安灼拉讀得很順，甚至彷彿跟書裡那個到死前都不滿27歲的年輕人共鳴了起來。  
接下來幾天，ABC的朋友們很難得的看到安灼拉不但會帶著一本顯然不是社會科學的書在身上，而且還會抽空翻閱。


	3. Chapter 3

共和五年雨月30日，這個日期還是沒什麼特別，而且仍舊是一個祥和的一天。  
早上，安灼拉終於看完了那本傳記，也剛好也寫完了那份準備提交的草案二稿，並想著晚點見到公白飛跟古費拉克時拿給他們看。  
下午，是關於一些法條修正案的聽證會，安灼拉被選為支持方的發言人，負責演講。  
「…公民們，我們是生為獨立自由的個體，還是生為抽象的社會、而為彼此相互的奴隸!?社會是我們依共識形成，還是早就擺在那兒的容器，只負責把所有人一同鎔鑄進去成毫無差別的組成?社會不該訂有異者，因為每個人本來就獨一無二。因此，我謹代表這次第0606字號修正案支持方，向你們報告。我向在座各位保證，這將是一個讓那些因社會窒息的自由之花，重新綻放的沃土根基。」當安灼拉以此做最自己演講的收尾時，台下一如往常的爆出了熱烈的掌聲。而直到這時，安灼拉也才發現台下一個用非常洪亮的聲音叫好的人竟然是古費拉克，而他旁邊跟著拍手的是若李。  
安灼拉愣了愣，邊走下講台，邊想著古費拉克今天的會應該不是在這才對。  
「攔截!感謝若李的研究報告秒殺了那些人的疑問，所以我能來直接順手把你撈去老弗家啦。」古費拉克擠過人群，幫著安灼拉自人牆中解圍。  
「可以信任我一點嗎?」安灼拉知道他說的是怕他忙到忘了今天弗以伊兒子的慶生會，沒好氣的無奈道。  
「別這樣，我可是想著如果剛那反應狀況不好，我來幫忙助陣，讓你能速戰速決脫身的。」完全不覺得被冒犯的人，把人帶到了停車場，「況且，我有車，免得你還要等大眾運輸。走吧，公白飛今天應該跟賴格爾，在另一邊，他們會直接過去。熱安跟格朗泰爾應該也各自過去…吧，知道等等要選導師，天知道格朗泰爾會不會躲起來。」  
「話說，你是真要提案把神殿條約裡面那條驅逐完全不相信有誼、也不想跟任何人結誓的規定呀?」路途不遠，但一上車，古費拉克邊開著，就邊又開啟閒聊模式。  
「是啊，為何不，我以為你會同意。」  
「沒，沒不同意，只是你不知道我們去年怎麼死拖活勸的才把格朗泰爾拖去神殿的。」古費拉克咕噥道，「這下可好，大寫的R接下來肯定要宣布只跟他的酒杯締約了。」  
「那就讓他去啊，人不能假裝所有人都是群居動物，也沒有共和國狹隘的容不下一個懷疑論者，那些都只是他的選擇。」  
「可是他這樣更容易酒精中毒。」來自醫科研究員若李認真的回答，似乎歪出了好像也很合理的反駁，而且因為目的地到了，似乎也沒時間繼續處理這個答案的合理性了。  
在門口，三個人受到了弗以伊一家的熱切歡迎。今天弗以伊兒子周歲，也就是第一個生日，這在新共和國來說也是個重要的日子。神殿條約中規定，應該為新生兒自父母朋友中選出若干名，作為共同的導師與監護人，一同幫忙照護教導這個孩子成長。也因此，除了弗以伊妻子那方的好友，ABC之友這邊則是難得平常各自忙道很難約的幹部們全一起出現，另外，其實還附贈一個小加佛洛什。比安灼拉還小很多的加佛洛什當然法律上沒有成為導師的條件，但他堅持不管有沒有效力，他還是要參與。  
在屋內，大家吃著弗以伊自己做的蛋糕，和他妻子烤的全鵝大餐，說說笑笑，難地的放鬆。飯後，大家在布置好的客廳個佔據了一角，象徵上的進行了遴選跟宣誓儀式。當然了，說是遴選，但可沒有那個人準備被落下在守護人名單之外。  
「哈，我覺得小弗的人生要很精采了!」古費拉克說道，「扣除我這個可以全方位支援的(這個形容詞被公白飛沒好氣地看了一眼)、熱安可以帶他去野外玩、帶他寫詩寫文章、飛兒根本可以當作行動百科全書查閱(熱安補充道還包括飛蛾全集喔)、若李專業健檢跟養生指南、博須埃幫忙把壞運吸到他那去(博須埃本人一臉你可以提點別的用途嗎)、大寫R…大寫的R你要負責甚麼?總不能從小教他辨別葡萄酒。」  
「我不負責甚麼，我不知道甚麼，我只知道我的酒杯今天滿了又滿，在我看來，你們這些各種計劃各種知識，但人生都好像上帝兜在懷裡的那隻手一般，不等拿出來誰也不知道裡面有甚麼，等他打開了還可以像變個魔術一般，你以為在左手的東西其實在右手，又或者直接消失給你看，總之是不真切的，當你不打開，他就是個在右手又在左手的疊加態，而你一開，砰的一聲，就塌陷到某處啦。我跟你們說，上帝不但玩骰子，還把骰子扔到了找不到的地方去，我還要說…」  
「好好，格朗泰爾謝謝你的發言，在我看來你從來不是甚麼都不知道阿，你以為我法律系的就沒聽到裡面藏著量子力學嗎?光聽你醉話也能學到新知。好啦還有，我們的安灼拉，其實我比較想禁止你太早教他一堆太艱澀的法律用語啦，你也知道的，我們那些法律用語常常有著白話不用偏要用古字。不過你可以教他怎麼瞪…阿不是，拒絕，不想要的搭訕。」  
「古費拉克，我沒有這個不分狀況就對帶小孩好嗎?」直接忽略第二的提案，安灼拉默默表示，「而且，明天才風月一日，而這次換你忘了我今年21歲。」  
「沒關係的，」男主人弗以伊表示，「不說過了明天再補也行，那個只是條文，本來就ABC之友本來就是朋友了，跟朋友家的小朋友玩本來就是正常的事。」  
「是的當然，所以也算我一份。本街頭之王，之後帶他遊遍整個城市暢行無阻。」顯然對弗以伊說的內容很中意的加佛洛什補上一句。  
就這樣，大家說說笑笑的敲定了。  
而不知道為甚麼，看著難得全聚在一起的所有人伴著小嬰孩笑鬧，讓安灼拉這幾天終於又重新開始鬆開的神經，整個放了開來。  
儀式玩，眾人又笑笑鬧鬧的玩了開來，而也沒有特別喜歡社交或玩鬧的安灼拉靠著一張桌子，難得給自己倒了一杯香檳，邊啜著邊微笑著看著大家。  
「聽說你明天也要進神殿了是吧。」加佛洛什一邊爬上了安灼拉旁邊的高腳椅上，一邊偷偷的把自己的果汁跟酒掉包。  
「是阿，怎麼，你也想來嗎?」  
「為何不，我真不懂為甚麼要管，而且還把神殿建的那麼無孔不入。，我跟你說，你們別小看小狗小虱子，當他跳起來咬人時，還是一樣痛的。而且你看，21歲是個界線根本是個不合邏輯的存在，難道你會某天睡完叫一早醒來發現整個人不一樣了嗎?依我看，一個人的規則跟判定價值根本就不該是年齡。」  
「是沒錯，但實行層面又該如何處理這種事呢?」完全不介意現在表達政策的人根本沒滿12歲，安灼拉順口就討論了起來。  
「這就要看是甚麼了，有些東西最重要的是關乎個人感覺，他覺得準備好了有何不可，有些東西關乎技能，該問的是有技能了沒而不是幾歲了。」人小鬼大的加佛洛什一邊繼續發表著他的意見，一邊又爬下了椅子。  
安灼拉笑了笑，「如果有一天，你加入議會應該會很有趣。」  
「可不是嘛。」加佛洛什晃著手裡的杯子，朝安灼拉做了個敬酒的動作，然後一溜煙的跑了。  
然後，對著背影回敬的安灼拉，喝了一口，發現他的酒變成了蘋果汁。就是在這樣的一個狀況，當稍晚公白飛看見安灼拉時，他正端著果汁一邊啜飲一邊笑著看眾人慶祝。  
看到看起來明顯比前幾天放鬆的安灼拉，公白飛拉了拉古費拉克的袖子，而這時古費拉克正在無視抗議的博須埃、跟弗以伊、熱安、格朗泰爾說他前幾天的『奇遇』:「我跟你們講個笑話。昨天我們倒楣的莫城鷹，昨天在柯林斯發現自己沒帶錢包，還好剛好好心的古費拉克出現啦。博須埃堅持他跟我借個錢就好，但我說:『這可不行，這位公民，我們有友誼誓言在的，不能定任何契約。』博須埃還想辯，所以我又說:『不行，口頭契約還是契約，況且雖然因為馬呂斯出包讓你轉了系，但也好歹待過法律系的，更不能這樣。你只好讓我請這頓啦。』…啊?飛兒，甚麼?」  
公白飛用頭指了指安灼拉的方向。古費拉克會意的點點頭，從原本站的地方跳了出來。「抱歉，公白飛邀我組隊打怪，我先去一下，晚點馬上回來繼續。」  
「可以不要把我們的黨魁當電玩怪物嗎…?」雖然很開心古費拉克從原來的話題閉嘴，但博須埃還是忍不住吐槽。  
「哈，不是一般電玩怪物呢，可是魔王關卡的那隻。安灼拉他呀…」格朗泰爾插口道。  
「去吧，」顯然比較有建設性的男主人直接忽略越來越不明所以的譬喻，拍了古費拉克的肩回道。「我們都知道他最近狀態怪怪的，你們兩個跟他住一起比較知道狀況的去吧。」


	4. Chapter 4

「談談嗎?」公白飛端著一杯酒靠近，而他身邊跟著古費拉克。  
「也好。」安灼拉清澈的藍眼看著兩人，比了比最靠近的桌椅，一邊把包裡的書拿了出來放在桌上。然後看了看放在一起的一疊稿，又一起拿了出來放在書旁。「對了，稿好了在這，晚點要一起看也行。」  
公白飛點了點頭，而古費拉克難得的沒有直接反射性的抗議他今天已經下班了。  
安灼拉輕輕地按著黑色的封皮，將書轉成了公白飛和古費拉克正面的一邊，微微的推了過去，「我想公白飛跟熱安猜得沒錯，他的確是我夢裡的那個人。」  
「所以，人家老形容你眼裡似乎前一世早見過一場革命的風暴，如果你之前的夢算數，加上現在的，或許是看的不只一場呢。」古費拉克打趣道。  
安灼拉淡淡的笑了笑，「也沒有甚麼見識不見識，不管是我還是他，都只是普通的人。他不是甚麼恐怖使徒，也不是甚麼革命大天使，就是個心懷夢想、努力把事情做對、努力想幫忙力往狂瀾、讓洪水往他夢中之地流去的人。『我鄙視這個構成了我、正在向你說話的塵埃。我們能迫害殺死這個塵埃，但我絕對不會讓人奪走這個天地賦予我的獨立生命。』是他自己曾寫下的話語，不多不少就只是這而已。不過在繼續討論前，我想說說昨天的夢。」  
「昨天夢裡，他在一個議堂裡，一個掛著三色旗、放著一些希臘哲人塑像的議堂。他穿著駝黃色外衣，手裡拿著他的稿、好像剛講過話，但顯然應該沒講完，因為手捉著的地方，看起來還在稿的最前面。議事廳內一團混亂，所有人都在指著別人大吼，恩或者說大多指著某些人大吼。然後他就站在那，在一團暴風中抱著胸，波瀾不興地默默看著所有人。憤怒扭曲的臉扭曲了整個畫面，黑梅色的液體順著畫面低落，像血又像淚。」  
「你覺得這是警告，或者不祥嗎?」公白飛往桌上的完成的草案點了點頭。  
安灼拉搖了搖頭，「我不知道，等我們等後天提出去的時候，免不了一陣腥風血雨。我不知道這些夢到底是甚麼意思，但我也見過他像幽魂一樣望著一個充斥著死亡、貧窮跟混亂的年代，望著軍隊和權力重新成為主宰的世界、好像想走向前出聲，又發不出半點聲響。不，我不覺得，至少不是想警告我不要做危險的事，更不用說以現在的體制來說那不能真的算危險的事。而且，這份法案固然會有很多人震驚或者不開心，但他重要的足夠再次改進現在社會的樣貌，人們沒有理由因為我們有了相對健全和諧的社會，便停止繼續努力向前。」  
「是，反正有人攻擊我們安琪提的議案，我就去那講台上跟他大戰三百回合，」古費拉克笑著說道，「別笑，這很嚴肅的，安灼拉能夢見我們在街壘上射擊，我怎不能像在幾百年前的國民公會上、或者在大街上大聲演說。那時還能隨便讓人講個四小時、或者鼓勵武裝起義呢，我是個正正當當的議員，而且我可客氣了。給我們一點時間，我跟飛兒就可以一起捍衛我們的法案，還有熱安跟賴格爾的報紙、若李的專業顧問、巴阿雷跟弗以伊的街坊宣導呢，要戰多久多行，我就是要告訴他們，這樣是有益的，把我丟上斷頭台都不能阻止我說。」  
「該做的還是要做。」安灼拉聳了聳肩，但嚴肅的臉幾乎不可見的動了一下，放在精裝傳記上的手，無意識的摸著燙金的紋路，腦裡浮現著昨天那個扭曲的黑莓汁一般的畫面中，那個人看著狼藉的室內，一個人下巴被繃帶包著、一個人手握著槍、額角流淌著鮮血俯臥在桌上，而他自己則是一如往常的衣冠楚楚站在那，滿眼哀戚、靜靜地等待自己的死亡。  
「古費，別那麼誇張，別說斷頭台，我們現在可憐會互丟水球的議會都沒有呢。」公白飛笑了笑。「把討論的事留在討論，你說的好像要用言語炸彈把人吼到耳鳴似的。不過就算你真做，最多也就這樣。」雖然不可能知道安灼拉昨晚還夢到些甚麼，但早就讀完整本的公白飛很顯然馬上猜出安灼拉在想甚麼。  
公白飛試圖讓說開了的古費拉克降溫，但很顯然效果不顯著。而安灼拉則是忍不住沒頭沒尾的冒出了一句。「他有太多機會不用死了，帶著勝利之功、他可以放棄調解、放棄出現分歧前一天還造成大震撼的友人，甚至是終末嘗試武裝反擊，他有料到他死後他鍾愛的祖國的樣貌嗎?他最後的時間內為何沉默，是否那是他唯一看見符合他正確的路?不只是他，別人弟弟站出來要和哥哥一起，他倒也最後得到了一個要陪他死的兄長。」  
「『當有戰時，常伴左右』，既然誓詞是從他殘稿裡改來的，大概是他內心深處的想法吧。雖然安琪還沒聽我跟你說過，但我跟你說，別人當誓詞是制式文字，但我誓詞可不是說著玩的，如果1832年我曾真死在刺刀下過，為了我們的理想，一起再戰、再死一遍我也樂意。而且，上次我們挖出來的資料裡，還有個不知名的證言說某個現在已經佚失姓名的領袖，大家都叫他阿波羅，搞不好就是你呢。雖然聽起來有點太復古，但是跟太陽神一起爬上街壘聽起來真不錯。」  
「我不是神，我也沒那麼好。」安灼拉皺了皺眉反駁，「曾經我讀到傳記中間時也掙扎猶豫了一下。不管對於那個『恐怖』、還是之前另一個夢中的血腥暴力，我都不覺得在那情境之下我不會做，我不覺得我一定能找到更好的答案，對我來說那似乎是正確的錯誤答案。後來我才想通，為甚麼我老在夢中聞到煙硝和鮮血的味道，不是他樂於沾染，而是在那年代煙塵自來沾染、甚至是為了嘗試走出猛烈燃燒的火場，自願走向那黑色的濃煙。曾經他的同事說，『如果說在和平時期人民政府的原動力是美德，那麼在革命時期就是既是美德又是恐怖:沒有美德的恐怖是不祥的，沒有恐怖的美德是無力的，恐怖不是別的甚麼，就是迅速、嚴厲不可動搖的正義。因此，它是美德的一種體現，而不僅僅是一個特殊原則，它毋寧說祖國最迫切需要時所實行的一般民主原則的結果。』要我自己說的話，我大概會說死亡我利用你，但我討厭你。那不是對的，我會恨這麼做的自己、甚至為自己判刑，但該做的還是要做。我不是你常說的太陽，也不是某些報章雜誌造神一般形容的天使。就只是努力做該做的事而已。」  
「你知道那不是你沒那麼好，而是你最好的地方嗎?」公白飛笑道，不知道為甚麼，看著那張嚴肅的臉，公白飛腦海中閃過了一個扣下板機後、面無表情地落下一滴淚的安灼拉。 **不要管我，該做的還是要做。** 耳邊似乎想起了這樣的聲音，但…開玩笑，誰要不管你。「安灼拉，古費剛說了一半，『當有戰時，常伴左右』不只是物理上的要死一起死而已，而是理念與後果，兩者都一起承擔。你不是一個人。」  
「我知道，」安灼拉看著友人，露出了笑容，「我知道，謝謝。」  
「現在想起來，公白飛是對的，那些夢的確默默的影響到了我。不是說他讓我改變了甚麼理念，而是他讓我……很想把事情做對。雖然本來就會注意，但看著歷史曾經錯誤而現在終於修正的東西，他讓我本能地想盡一切的力量防堵回流。雖然說本來就一步步踏前，但那個夢的結尾確確實實的讓我體驗到了死線。只有活著的人有辦法向前，時間似乎總是那麼少，結束之後又是全然不可控，我覺得我得向前向前再向前，把一切盡量先做好，對這世界、對身邊最容易受到影響的人都好。但是，剛剛看著你們用著他當初天馬行空的概念，為弗以伊的孩子慶生，我想著，這或許曾經是他夢中世界的碎片吧。當然，當人們努力走到了視線地平線的那端後，往往發現的是那不是盡頭、前方還有新的地平線。人們當然還是要走下去的，但是一步一步，曾經被關在墳墓裡的曙光，是否終於多少露了出來?」  
安灼拉說著，兩人熟悉的神采奕奕光芒越發重新在他臉上綻放。然而，當他說完轉頭，卻難得看到古費拉克臉上完全沒有笑容。萬分嚴肅的古費拉克繃著一張臉，然後說道，「安灼拉，你說的都很好，但…」猛然一個劇烈動作，古費拉克一手一個，勾肩把把安灼拉跟公白飛拉向自己。「不是你得向前向前再向前，是我們一起!」然後頭靠著投，顯然鱉很累的爽朗笑聲，在慶祝晚宴的一隅像煙火般爆開。


	5. Chapter 5

風月一日的那個早上，雪不大但還是飄著。  
安灼拉一如往常地起了個大早，但卻難得沒有直接一邊吃著早餐，一邊一頭栽進他那一堆社論資料跟講稿之中。今天是特別的日子，有著另一種很重要的事要做。  
雖然安灼拉顯然不是個會特別注意打扮的人，但幾天前在古費拉克的極端堅持和公白飛溫和的提醒下，安灼拉被ABC的全體拖了出去準備一套特別的禮服。說是禮服，其實也就簡簡單單的三件式套裝(雖然古費拉克一度也想說服他挑件像他那樣明亮花俏的款)。掛在衣帽架上的是一件米白的襯衣、一件黑色帶紅色暗紋的背心和一套湛藍外衣和褲子。當初在選的時候其他人似乎很訝異他沒選紅色的外套(順道一提，他常穿的萬年黑色被其他人禁止了)，熱焰般的革命紅似乎跟他那麼的相配，但這一天，他想特別一點。這一些圍繞在他身邊的朋友們並不單只是革新進步路上的盟友而已。藍色，是信任與永恆的顏色，雖然並他不是個會特別拘泥於這種辭意的人，但為了這特別的一天，他覺得值得。更何況，雖然只是用猜的，那個常常出現在他夢中的人，似乎喜歡藍色。  
昨天夜裡，安灼拉頭一次在夢中看清了他的樣貌。跟他一樣淡色的髮、藍色的眼和沒比他年長多少的漂亮臉龐。夢裡，那人難得沒在忙碌，而是在移動的車上和他朋友夫婦以及朋友妹妹說笑著。而當夢又轉回那個結尾時，安灼拉忍不住向前，第一次開口跟他說了話。而那人聽到了他的聲音，穿著一席藍色的套裝的身影頭轉了過來，銳利的眼穿過黑暗，直直地看著他。  
當安灼拉繫好領巾拿了帽子出門，走到神殿門外時，雪停了。彷彿要告訴他當他們前進，雪總有天會停般停了。  
神殿的鐘響了。  
「弗洛萊勒.安灼拉，請進入神殿宣誓孰為你之友。」  
安灼拉一步步的踏上神殿的大理石台階，他知道，他們正在裡面等他。  
神殿莊嚴的大廳裡，八個人牽著手圍成了一個仍有一道開口的圈。公白飛、古費拉克、佛以伊、若李、讓.勃魯維爾、博須埃、巴阿雷，甚至連前兩天還在嚷著要跟酒杯宣誓的格朗泰爾都站在那、用著一種溫和的目光望著他。  
安灼拉走進圈中，然後這個圈閉攏了。  
「歡迎，雖然說本來就是了，現在說歡迎加入好像很奇怪。」佛以伊笑著說道，並起直接引來了古費拉克的打趣，「哈，我們這倒成了領袖最後一個加入的團體。」  
「我們宣誓完了趁雪停了可以快點出去走走，不會感冒。」若李補充道。  
格朗泰爾似乎想開口甚麼麼，但被可能是為了避免他一開口就一大串的公白飛扯了一把，「我的朋友…」公白飛微笑地對他說，「來吧。」

誓詞自安灼拉口中吐出。  
**我，弗洛萊勒.安灼拉，願與…….**  
每一個句都是統一規定的字句，但卻字字發自內心。  
**朋友間不興訴訟、不訂契約….**  
每一字一句，他有種急切想把這一用力表達出來的感覺。  
**當有戰時，常伴左右……**  
是了，便是這了，古費拉克最愛的一句誓言。不知為何，他的腦海深處總有種刻在靈魂裡的印象。在他夢裡、或者在某個時空、某的地方，當他背負著血腥與罪惡戰鬥時，也有這麼一群人，圍著他，對他喊著願意與他共命運。  
而他，不論是對那印象中的人還是眼前的這群人，唯能回報的便只有他也發自內心地願意與他們共戰共命運。  
**死時願為之服其哀、死後願葬同穴，生前為其掘墳立碑、種樹，攜子同遊而植花遍地…**  
有些人說並不喜歡誓詞這一段。  
不是反對他內容包含的意見，而是在整段頌詞比例下，作者想了太多死亡。誠然，或許那或多或少源於那個劇烈震盪、死亡如此接近的年代感受，才讓他在寥寥幾筆的殘篇中，記了這麼多筆關於死亡的設想。但另一方面，安灼拉覺得，與死亡讓一些人聯想的恐怖相反，在這一段背後，想像的其實是一個極為祥和世界。生老病死本是常態，而在這世界中死亡不再被當禁忌的存在，也沒有死者徹底被社會秉棄或遺忘。社會足夠的穩定安適，朋友們能舒適的待在樹下與墳裡的人一同乘涼回憶著過去，並順口給抓著種子和泥土到處跑的孩子講個一兩段當年的故事。  
這是個甚麼樣美麗的世界。  
當然，這個只是他的解釋，和或許那個人夢中世界的一小殘片。  
突然安灼拉懂了，為甚麼他想選這顏色的外衣來赴這個源自那個人遺稿殘篇內容的誓約的第二個理由。  
死人無法繼續向前，但代替著那個曾經常穿著藍色的年輕代表，站在這一個他曾經的夢之碎片裡，他想跟他說，當然這世界值得更好，而他也會像他一般努力下去，但請看看，雖然很不好意思的你當初的許多構想顯然需要更動、而不能直接與你當時的夢相同，雖然還有許多事情能再更好，但這世界，是不是步步趨向你夢裡的那個自然國度了呢 ?  
莫名的，安灼拉感覺到那個常在他夢中的身影也在這一方神殿之中。仰頭望著陽光從神殿穹頂的彩窗灑落，安灼拉似乎能從那光芒中看見那張臉龐。而那常被誤認為不苟言笑的臉龐，如昨天夢裡一般，露出了淡淡的笑。

**Author's Note:**

> [註] 列出做為參考。聖鞠斯特的<共和國制度>殘稿中關於朋友的條文(?)不專業翻譯。  
> 1.所有人應當在21歲時到神殿宣示誰是他的朋友。這個宣示應當每年在風月的時候更新。  
> 2.如果一個人要放棄他的朋友，他應當在神殿當著人們的面前解釋動機。在一個或者更多公民的上訴下，如果他拒絕，他會被驅逐。  
> 3.朋友間不能訂契約、不能訴訟。  
> 4\. 在戰鬥中，朋友們應該被分配在相近的位置。  
> 5.終其一生維持這種關係的朋友，死後應當同葬  
> 6\. 朋友死後應互為服哀  
> 7.人們應該從孩子父親的朋友中選出孩子的守護者(\導師)  
> 8.如果一個人犯罪，他的朋友應該被驅逐  
> 9.一個人應該幫朋友掘墓、準備葬禮，還有帶孩子一起去墳上種花  
> 10.一個人如果宣稱他不相信友誼或者不指定朋友，他會被驅逐  
> 11.一個信奉忘恩負義的人會被驅逐  
> \-----  
> 寫在後頭(作者後記):  
> 在這一天，我想寫一個不管是小聖，還是安灼拉和他的朋友們，可能都會夢想的世界，哪怕我寫的可能只是夢裡世界的一小碎片，因為我很希望，所有這些努力向前的人，總有一天能到那裡。  
> 然而這麼想完之後，我就被我自己卡住了，一來我不會寫日常，也不會寫無衝突的東西，而且或許人類總永遠有可以發現前進的地方吧。然後我就在一個想要超級美德共和國跟還是要有些小問題間掙扎，最後出了這個我還是盡量不要製造衝突的流水帳orz  
> 另外，這篇文，其實我一直在挑戰我自己的一些微妙界線，所以有些地方我知道可能可以更好，但我最後還是沒選擇做。  
> 第一個是，從頭到尾我都沒把他名字寫出來過，但我想很明顯是誰。其實我自己抗拒寫牽扯到太多真實人物東西。眾所周知(並沒有)我對<致埃文漢森>裡面被偽造的康那反應激烈，對真實存在過的人，我大概也有類似的心理。看別人創作是一回事，我自己寫事一回事，我努力盡量不加太多除了事實外的太多詮釋，只出現在夢中跟幻影中，極少我避不掉的評價只出現在對話而不是敘述中，是我能達到的極限，我知道我再加描寫能讓他更生動，但我做不到。我曾經還打過個算盤，最後後記還有個短短的小聖夢到這裏面的安灼拉他們，然後寫下了他看到很喜歡的一些社會樣貌跟制度。這樣就形成了一個可愛的莊周夢蝶的循環，但我最後還是寫不下去，我連要不要乾脆在神殿擺人像都糾結半天….(到底再糾結甚麼)  
> 不過不論我如何用我自以為(搞不好是鴕鳥)的方法，盡量去除評價跟對他認知的影響，我還是或多或少詮釋了這個說不會放棄他獨立生命地位的年輕人。我只能跟他說抱歉，然後希望我的說法沒有造成他太大困擾。  
> 另一個是比較小的東西，關於安灼拉他們到底再寫甚麼議案，當然我自己心理是有個影的，但我最後還是決定甚麼都不要講。我不想把我的立場或想像塞給他們、要他們幫我”宣傳”。所以，雖然對讀者很抱歉，不負責任的沒把事情寫更清楚，但我想說的是，對於他們在寫甚麼，你可以想像是在現在這社會現階段的明顯問題解決完後，你還有甚麼更進一步的夢想，那邊是了。  
> 就這樣，為甚麼我連後記都可以打這麼長呢(因為你廢話多  
> 謝謝看到這邊。  
> 對了，雖然我打的時候一直在聽些奇怪的配樂，但要幫這篇放bgm的話，我會放音樂劇<1789，巴士底戀人>終幕的Fixe。  
> 


End file.
